Shining Revenge
by shining-friendship-4ever
Summary: Tea and Mai are secret assassins. They take on a case they never thought they would and in the doing fall in love. ok it sounds bad, just read.
1. The New Case

Shining Revenge  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Tea!" Screamed a girl about 18. She had waist length blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and violet eyes. She was about 5'8. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a navy blue tanktop, and combat boots. She was being held up at gunpoint by two men with 45s.  
  
"Where's your little assin friend now?" asked one of the men smirking. They advanced toward her, still smirking.  
  
"You son of a bitches will die for killing Cecilia." The girl said glaring at the two men advancing towards her.  
  
"Not if you die first. Good-bye, Mai." The man said holding his gun to her head. Mai closed her eyes ready for the bullets to hit her.  
  
Bang! Bang!  
  
Mai waited for the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the two men lying on the ground, dead. She looked to the shadows to see a girl of 17 with shoulder length brown hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was about 5'7. She was wearing a similar outfit to hers. She was wearing tight blue jeans, a black tanktop, and boots. She was holding a 22 in her hand.  
  
"It's about time you got here, Tea." Mai said in an annoyed voice. She picked up her 22 and also the two men's 45s. "Here." She tossed one of the 45s to Tea. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was looking for Summers, but he escaped. I had to kill 12 guards to get to you." Tea said opening the 45 to see how many shots were left.  
  
"Did you find any information as to why Summers killed Cecilia?" Mai asked.  
  
"No, but I did find this." Tea said tossing a disk to Mai. She looked it over and on the front it said: KCT plans. "What is it?" Mai asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we should get out of here." Tea said walking over to Mai.  
  
"Ok. Lets head back to the room and research this disk." Mai said starting to run off towards the exit.  
  
'I will find you Summers. You will pay for killing Cecilia.' Tea thought while following Mai to the exit.  
  
"So the ASO is back. Let the games begin." Said a man sitting in a chair looking out the window. Just then he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
"Excuse me sir, but they found the disk." Said a boy of 17. He had long white hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm very aware that they have the disk. You and Marik go and see if you can rid us of these two assins. Now go. Oh and Ryou, don't fail me." Said the man.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Ryou walking out of the room.  
  
"Well what did he say?" Asked a boy of 17 with blonde hair leaning against the doorway.  
  
"He said it was up to you and me to kill them. Now lets go, we don't have much time." Said Ryou walking off to the elevator.  
  
"Hey Ryou! Wait for me!" Yelled Marik from behind.  
  
"Hey Tea! Come look at this!" Yelled Mai from the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah? What did you find?" Asked Tea who sat down next to her friend.  
  
"Its says that Summers is planning to take over some major gaming business. It also says that the CEO of this business is meeting with Summers tomorrow at a restaurant in Downtown." Said Mai looking over at her friend.  
  
"Well then, I guess we'll just have to be there too. Now won't we?" Asked Tea looking over at Mai.  
  
"Yeah I guess, but what are we going to wear? All my clothes are dirty. We have to go shopping! Come on!" Mai yelled while dragging Tea behind her.  
  
"When will you ever learn?" Tea asked as she grabbed her purse while being pulled by Mai. They walked out the door towards the elevator.  
  
"Oh come on. You know it'll be fun. We haven't had any time where we could just hangout. Its always been work, work, and oh yeah, work. Now we get to have some us time. Ok?" Mai asked letting Tea go and facing her.  
  
"Yeah ok. I guess your right. Its just that.well.I'm still getting over the death of Cecilia. She was our best friend, and well I miss her." Tea said starting to tear.  
  
"Hey, its ok. I know you miss her. I miss her too. But we have to do this for her. We have to stop Summers before he kills another life." Mai said encircling her best friend in a hug.  
  
"Well, well if that isn't nice." Said a voice from the elevator.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Mai while pulling out her gun. Facing where the voice came from.  
  
"Its not who are we, but what are we." Said another voice coming from the opposite direction. Tea turned toward that direction while pulling out her gun.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Asked Tea backing up to where her and Mai's back were touching.  
  
"Oh we just want to kill you," said the voice.  
  
"But first, we need that disk." said the other voice. Tea could finally make out who was making the voice. It was a boy about her age with short blonde hair and violet eyes. He walked towards her holding a Silencer towards her head.  
  
"Now go get the disk and we won't hurt you, yet." Said the voice advancing towards Mai. She could now see who was talking. It was a boy of 17 with long white hair and brown eyes. He was holding a pistol pointed at her chest. "Now go get the disk and make it snappy. Or else your little friend here dies." The boy said pointing towards Tea. Mai glared at him and walked back into the room to get the disk.  
  
"Tea? Listen on three I want you to point towards the room and say I'm escaping. When you run into the room shoot the one that's nearest to you and I'll get the other. Got it?" Asked Mai through the earpiece.  
  
"Yeah." Tea whispered.  
  
"On three: One, two, three!" Mai yelled.  
  
"Look she's escaping!" Tea yelled pointing towards the room.  
  
"What?! No!" Yelled the two boys. They ran into the room to see the window open.  
  
"What are we going t" Bang! Tea shot the man with blonde hair in the arm and he fell to the ground.  
  
"You little." Bang! Mai shot the boy with long white hair in the leg and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Now why don't you tell us who you are and we won't kill you." Mai said in a perky voice pointing her gun towards his chest.  
  
"Never. We won't say anything!" Said the boy with white hair.  
  
"Well you did just say something. So why don't you make this easier on everyone and tell us who you are before I get pissed off." Tea said in a annoyed tone pointing her gun at his head.  
  
"Fine. I'm Ryou and that's Malik. We work for Summers. We're his assassins." Ryou said looking up at Tea.  
  
"You're his assassins? Ha! That's funny." Mai said giggling.  
  
"Hey it's not funny. So if your going to kill us just go on and do it." Malik said closing his eyes.  
  
"Hang on we have one more question. What is this major gaming business that Summers wants to take over?" Tea asked looking at Ryou.  
  
"Kaiba Corp. It's a major industry that involves the worlds most advanced technology. He wants to take over Kaiba Corp. so he can control the world's technology. He's meeting with Kaiba tomorrow to talk with him about buying out Kaiba Corp. If Kaiba doesn't agree then he'll kill him and then take over. So does that answer your questions?" Ryou asked looking at the two girls.  
  
"Yeah that pretty much covers it. Now instead of killing you we'll.hmmm." Mai was thinking of a good plan.  
  
"Why don't we just tie them up and leave them here locked in the room? We'll take everything and lock every thing so they can't escape. Sound good?" Tea asked looking over at Mai.  
  
"Yeah sounds good to me. Let's get to it." Mai said picking up Ryou.  
  
"Excuse me. Sir?" Asked a girl of 18 with waist long black hair. She entered the room and faced the back of her boss.  
"Yes what is it?" the man asked turning around in his chair to where he was facing her. He was in about his 20s. He has short brown hair, green eyes, and a pretty muscular body.  
  
"Beg your pardon, but Ryou and Marik failed in the attempt to kill the assassins. What should we do?" The girl asked.  
  
"Well I don't want you going and trying to kill these two, you're my best assassin. I'll call in two more and send them out tomorrow night to kill them. But I want you to follow them and make sure they get the job done right. Got it, Isis?" the man asked the girl.  
  
"Yes sir. I understand." Said Isis while walking to the door.  
  
"Oh and Isis. You better not fail me like your brother did." The man said while turning his chair back around.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Isis while walking out the door.  
  
"You two will never get away with this." Said Marik while Tea was tying him up to a chair.  
  
"Yeah we'll see about that. You ready to go Mai?" Asked Tea while tying the last knot.  
  
"Ready when you are." Said Mai while gagging Ryou.  
  
"I'm ready. Let's grab our stuff and we'll go. See you two boys later." Said Tea while walking into the bedroom and picking up her and Mai's bags. She walked back out and handed Mai's bag to Mai.  
  
"Let's go." Said Mai while walking out the door, Tea following.  
  
"Bye boys. Oh and just for future reference if you do decide to escape well this door and the windows will be locked. If you jump from the window you'll kill yourself. If you try to get through this door that connects to the other room, an old lady'll kill you with a gun. Trust me, you don't want to go through there. So every option is pretty much useless." Tea said while grinning at the two boys.  
  
"But we were nice enough to leave you some food and drinks in the refrigerator. Now we have to go, so, bye." Said Mai while walking out the door. Tea followed her and locked up the door.  
  
"Now lets go and head downtown. It's almost time for Summers to meet with Kaiba. But first lets finish what we were going to do last night." Said Tea while looking at her friend. Mai turned around to face her friend, eyes gleaming.  
  
"Shopping!" Yelled Mai while running off to the elevator pulling Tea behind her.  
  
'When will she ever learn?' Tea asked herself while smiling at her friend.  
  
"Sir? It's almost time to meet with Mr. Summers. Should I get your car, Mr. Kaiba?" Asked a boy of 18 with short brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Yes Tristan and also get Joey and Yami. I may need yall there encase something happens." Said Kaiba while standing up and walking over to Tristan. "You never now what they might pull." 


	2. Meeting Him

Chapter Two  
  
"When we get to the restaurant we'll first look for Kaiba and see if he's there. If not then we'll find a seat in the far back to where we can watch them. Also, here." Tea handed Mai a box of bullets. "You may need those just encase." Tea said while focusing on the road again. She was driving a new Thunderbird convertible with white leather interior and red exterior.  
"Man I hope my car gets fixed soon. I want to drive my baby. Not that I don't love your car Tea." Mai said looking over at her.  
"Its fine. By the way I love the outfit you got." Tea said while pointing at the outfit Mai was wearing. It was a tight black leather mini- skirt, a red spaghetti strap tanktop, and a pair of black highheel leather boots. Mai looked down and smiled. Then she looked over at Tea.  
"Well I love yours." Mai said pointing at Tea. She was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants, a red one-strap tank, which crossed over in the front, and a pair of black highheel leather boots. Tea smiled at Mai's comment and focused on the road again.  
"You better load your gun now, cause we're almost there. Here, can you load mine?" Tea asked while handing Mai her gun.  
"Sure." Mai said while taking Tea's and started to load her gun. She handed it back to her and started to load her gun.  
"Thanks." Tea said and looked back at the road.  
"Do you think Kaiba will fall for Summers plan?" Mai asked her friend.  
"I don't know, but hopefully he won't. Well we're here. Now just remember the plan. Ready?" Tea asked while parking the car and putting her gun away in her purse.  
"Ready. Lets go." Mai said while grabbing her purse and getting out of the car. Tea did the same and followed Mai into the restaurant.  
  
"Well sir. Should we find a seat? I don't see Mr. Summers yet." Said a blonde headed boy about the age of 19. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was about 5'10 and pretty muscular. Beside him was a boy the age of 19. He had multi. colored hair with red, blonde and black spiked up and violet eyes. He was about 5'9 and muscular.  
"Yes. You, Tristan, and Yami go and sit in the back. I don't want him thinking that I don't trust him." Kaiba said to the two boys.  
"Yes sir. We'll wait for Tristan at the table." Said Yami while looking around for a good table. He and Joey spotted one at the back next to a table where two girls we're sitting.  
"We'll sit back there sir. We can see you from there." Said Joey while pointing at the table.  
"Very well. Now go." Said Kaiba as he sat down at his table.  
"Yes sir." They said together as they walked to the back table. They sat down and waited.  
  
"Well isn't this great. We have Kaiba's bodyguards sitting next to us." Whispered Tea as she looked at Mai.  
"Well, you never know." Mai said looking over at the two boys. Joey caught Mai's gaze and looked at her. She blushed and turned away.  
"Now don't go and get any crushes on me." Tea said while looking over at the boys. This time Yami caught her gaze and looked at her. Tea blushed and turned away.  
"Speak for yourself." Mai said while sipping her drink. Just then another boy came and sat down at the table. He started talking immediately to the two boys and were engulfed in a conversation.  
"Look here comes Summers." Tea said looking over at the door and she gasped. There stood a man with a woman next to him looking around. She glanced back at Tea and looked back at her. They stared at eachother for a moment then Tea went back to talking to Mai. This didn't get unnoticed by the three boys sitting next to them. They looked over at Tea and saw her reaching into her purse for something. They couldn't see what it was, but ignored it and went back to talking.  
"I can't believe she's here." Said Mai while looking over at the girl. She had sat down next to Mr. Summers and was listening to their conversation. She saw Mai looking over at her and just ignored her.  
"Listen, I'm going to go talk to her. She knows me and well...I'll be right back." Tea said getting up from the table. The boys looked up from their conversation to see Tea walking over to where Kaiba was sitting. They looked over at Mai and she didn't look at them. Tea walked up to the table and stood next to the girl. She looked up at Tea. "Can I talk to you, Isis?" Tea asked the girl. Isis looked at Tea like she was crazy but nodded and got up. She followed Tea to the bar and sat down.  
"Isis. What are you doing here?" Tea asked her not bothering to look at her.  
"Mr. Summers hired me after the ASO fired me. He said I had class and to work for him. At the time I thought it was a good idea, but it wasn't. Now I'm working against you." Isis said looking over at Tea. Tea looked back at her and frowned.  
"Why him? He killed Cecilia." Tea said looking back down at the counter. Isis looked down too and frowned.  
"I didn't know he killed Cecilia. He said he had a job offer and if I wanted to take it. So I did. Listen Tea, you can't tell me what and what not to do. Ok?" Isis asked looking over at Tea. Tea was about to reply when they heard a crash coming from the eating area. They got up and walked into the room to see Kaiba standing up, yelling at Summers.  
"How dare you! Of course I won't sell you my corporation! Are you insane! You only asked to help run Kaiba Corp., not run it! The deals off!" Kaiba yelled storming out of the restaurant. The boys that had been sitting next to them were running out of the restaurant chasing after Kaiba.  
"Listen Tea. Two men are coming by your place tonight. I suggest you stay away from your apartment tonight. I have to go." Isis said walking over to Summers. They left the restaurant and Tea walked back over to where Mai was sitting. She sat down and drank some of her drink.  
"Well, what did she say?" Mai asked Tea.  
"Summers hired her after she got fired from the ASO. She is working for him now. We have to go and talk to Mr. Kaiba. We need to warn him about Summer's plan." Tea said while standing up and picking up her purse. Mai did the same.  
"But where are we going to look for Kaiba? We have no idea where he works." Mai said while following Tea to the front of the restaurant. They paid and went outside. Just as Tea was about to say something a girl came running around the corner and ran straight into Mai. They fell to the ground with a loud thud. Mai was a little shocked but shook it off. She looked over at the other girl and her mouth dropped open. She was a girl of about 16 with long auburn hair. She had green eyes and a pretty tan body. She was wearing a pair of mini blue jean shorts and a white halter.  
"Serenity?" Mai asked while standing up. The girl looked up at her and her mouth dropped open too.  
"Mai? Is that you?" The girl asked while standing up and brushing herself off. Mai nodded and the two girls encircled in a tight hug. They let go and looked at eachother. Then Serenity noticed Tea and she ran over and hugged her. They finally let go and the three girls just stared at eachother. Finally Tea broke the silence.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you moved to America with your mom?" Tea asked while looking at the young girl.  
"I did, but I came back when I got a job offer from Kaiba Corp. They said I should come for an interview so I could be Mr. Kaiba's new assistant. Well I got the job and, here I am." Serenity said while looking at Tea. All Tea did was stare at her. Mai finally broke the silence.  
"Did you just say that you're working for Mr. Kaiba? The Mr. Kaiba?" Mai asked while looking at Serenity. Serenity just kinda looked at her funny but finally smiled and said.  
"Yes I am working for the Mr. Kaiba. Why?" Serenity asked looking at the two girls.  
"We have to talk to him about Mr. Summers. Something bad is going to happen to him and we need to tell him." Tea said looking at Serenity.  
"What's this bad thing you need to tell him?" Serenity asked looking at them confused.  
"It turns out that Summers doesn't want to help run Kaiba Corp. It seems that he wants to run Kaiba Corp. and if Kaiba doesn't agree with Summers, then Summers will kill Kaiba. Does this make any sense?" Tea asked Serenity. All Serenity did was stare at Tea with her mouth open. Finally she spoke.  
"I can't believe Summers would want to kill Kaiba. What are we going to do about it?" Serenity asked the two girls. Mai and Tea looked at eachother then turned back to Serenity. Mai was the first to talk.  
"Listen Serenity, we need to talk to Kaiba. We need to tell him that Summers is just setting him up. And sense Kaiba didn't agree to his plan, Summers will kill Kaiba."  
"We need to stay with him and talk to his bodyguards about this. They need to know that Summers is trying to kill him. That means that we'll have to tell him that we work for the ASO. But he can't tell anyone. Ok?" Tea asked Serenity who just looked right out confused. She nodded and spoke.  
"I can get you an appointment with him, but he may not believe you. Meet me at 10061 42nd street at 5:00pm. That's where Kaiba works. Don't be late. See you later." And with that she ran off and left Mai and Tea alone.  
  
"Well what should we do now. We have two hours till we need to meet Serenity." Mai said while looking over at Tea. Tea looked around and spotted a nice clothing store. With out words she grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her over to the store.  
"Are we going shopping?" Mai asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. Tea nodded and they went into the store.  
  
"But sir, what about Mr. Summers?" Asked Tristan while standing in the doorway of Kaiba's office.  
"I am not letting that bastard take over my business!" Yelled Kaiba while slamming his hands on his desk. Yami, Joey, and Tristan exchanged odd glances then decided to leave him alone. They walked out the door and closed it. When they turned around they saw Serenity and another girl walking over to them. The other girl had short red hair and blue eyes. She was about the age of 18. She was wearing a pair of bluejean capris and a pink sweater.  
"Hey Serenity, hey Kaze." Said Yami as the two girls neared them.  
"Hey guys. Is Kaiba in his office?" Kaze asked looking towards Kaiba's office door.  
"Yeah he is but I wouldn't go in there right now. He's in a really bad mood." Joey said. The two girls looked at him like he was nuts until Serenity spoke up.  
"He may be in a bad mood but I need to talk to him. He needs to know something and I need to tell him. Now." Serenity said with impatience in her voice. Joey nodded and knocked on Kaiba's office door.  
"Who is it?" Kaiba asked from the other side of the door.  
"Its Joey, Serenity needs to talk to you." Joey said opening the door to Kaiba's office. Kaiba turned around to where he was facing Joey. He nodded and Joey moved aside so that Serenity could come in.  
"Well what do you need? I'm very busy." Kaiba said as he sat down in his chair. Serenity walked over and sat down in front of Kaiba's desk.  
"Well you see, these two girls that I know need an appointment with you." Serenity said sounding a bit nervous.  
"Why do they need an appointment with me?" Kaiba asked a little annoyed.  
"I can't tell you, but trust me you need to speak with them. It's really important that you do." Serenity said sounding a little more confident. Kaiba looked at her like she was crazy but nodded and turned back around in his chair.  
"When will they be here?" Kaiba asked while turning on his laptop.  
"In about 5 minutes, sir." Serenity said while walking towards the door. Kaiba nodded and went back to work. Serenity walked out the door and closed it. She walked over to her desk and sat down.  
"What was so important that you needed to talk to Kaiba?" Joey asked his little sister.  
"Well if you must know, it has to do with Mr. Summers and two friends of mine. When they get here you, Tristan, and Yami need to be in the room while they talk. Ok?" Serenity asked her confused brother.  
"Ok, I just need..." Joey didn't finish because infront of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and was pretty tall, but not as tall as him. She was wearing a long violet purple skirt that looked like one of those peasant looking skirts and a white halter-top.  
"Hey Mai, looks like you found it ok." Serenity said while standing up from her desk. Mai nodded and then turned back to Joey, who was just staring at her.  
"Um, are you ok?" Mai asked while waving a hand infront of Joey's face. Joey snapped out of it and nodded while slightly blushing. Just then Yami and Tristan came up from behind Joey. They looked at Mai and smiled. She returned the smile and offered a hand to Yami, "My name's Mai, I'm one of Serenity's friends." She smiled and shook Tristan hand too.  
"Hey don't forget me." Said a voice from behind them. Mai moved out of the way for the owner of the voice to get by. When Yami saw the owner he just went into a stare like Joey's. The owner was a girl of about 18 with shoulder blade length brown hair tied up in a bun. She was a little shorter than him and was wearing a knee length, light pink skirt with two slits on the sides and a light yellow spaghetti strap tanktop.  
"I'm Tea, I see you already met Mai." Tea said looking at the boys while shaking their hands. Joey and Yami were still staring at Tea and Mai when they started to walk towards Kaiba's office. Tea looked back at them then turned toward Serenity. "Um are they ok?" Tea asked looking back at the two boys. Serenity smiled then faced the two.  
"Yeah their ok, just a little shocked." Serenity said turning back to Tea.  
"Why are they shocked? Haven't they ever seen two girls before?" Tea asked looking at Serenity confused.  
"Yeah they have, they just never thought that you two were my friends. They thought you would be my age. Weird huh?" Serenity said turning to Mai.  
"Yeah, but can we go talk to Kaiba now?" Mai asked looking towards Kaiba's office.  
"Oh yeah. Hang on." Tristan said walking up to the door. He knocked on it and a voice inside summoned them in. They walked into a pretty large office with a bigscreen TV, a stereo, a workout bench, and a refrigerator.  
"This office sure is big." Mai said while looking around. She looked toward the window where a huge desk was. Behind it was a boy about their age with brown hair. Hey was typing on the computer not even looking up at them. "I wish our office was this big."  
"Excuse me sir, but the two girls are here." Tristan said to Kaiba. Kaiba looked up and noticed Tea and Mai standing there. He stood up and offered his hand to them. They smiled.  
"My name is Mai and this is Tea. Nice to meet you." Mai said while shaking Kaiba's hand. He grinned and shaked Tea's hand. He motioned for them to sit and they did.  
"Well sir, if you need me I'll be at my desk." Serenity said while exiting the room. Joey and Yami came in right when Serenity was leaving. They walked over to Kaiba's desk and sat in two chairs next to him. Tristan stood behind Kaiba, in an army style manner.  
"Now what did you need to talk to me about?" Kaiba asked the two girls. They looked at eachother then turned back to Kaiba. Tea was the first to speak.  
"Mister Kaiba, we need your promise that anything said in this room, stays in this room. Deal?" Tea asked.  
"Yes, now what is it?" Kaiba asked getting a little impatient.  
"Well you see, me and Mai work for a secret organization called the ASO. We are special assassins that go on missions to protect people from getting killed. We understand that Mr. Summers is trying to kill you so he can take over Kaiba Corp. Are you with me so far?" Tea asked. Kaiba looked at her like she had lost her mind. Yami and Joey had edged in closer so they could hear her better, and Tristan looked more relaxed but looked at her like she was crazy. Mai looked at them too and smiled. She looked over at Tea and mouthed that she'll take over.  
"I know this hard for you to believe, but it's the truth. Summers is trying to kill you and we'll do anything to protect you. He's already killed someone very close to us, and we need to avenge her." Mai said while looking over at Tea. She had tears in her eyes, but still she talked.  
"Mr. Kaiba, me and Mai will do anything. Please, you have to believe us." Tea said while her voice cracked. Kaiba looked at her with worry in his eyes, but he nodded and turned to Mai.  
"What do I have to do?" He asked.  
"You need to get us one room at your house so we can be there. Also we need to talk to your bodyguards privately. We need to know what your schedule is and where you go every day." Mai said while looking back at Tea. "Will you be ok?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to go check the roof. Make sure there aren't any escape ways or entry ways other than the door." Tea said while standing up. Mai nodded and Tea walked out the door. Joey came up to Mai and sat down next to her.  
"Is she going to be ok?" He asked with worry written all over his face. Mai smiled while holding back tears of her own.  
"Yeah, she will. You see our friend that got killed was her sister." Mai said while looking to the ground. Joey put a hand on her back and patted it. Mai looked up and smile.  
"Hey, where's Yami?" Tristan asked while looking around. Mai, Joey and Kaiba looked around too.  
"He probably went out to check on Tea. Don't worry." Mai said while standing up. "I need to go talk to Serenity, and when Tea gets back we'll start on the procedures." Mai walked over to the door and turned back to Joey. She mouthed thank you and walked through the door.  
  
"Cecilia, why did you have to die? Why?!" Tea yelled while falling to the ground not able to hold back her tears. She cried for what seemed like an eternity. When she looked back up she saw two feet infront of her. She looked up to where her cerulean blue eyes met fierce violet eyes. Yami stood there towering over her. He knelt down and sat down next to her. Their eyes never left eachother. Tea started to get tears again and looked back down. Suddenly she felt a wave of warmth and realized that Yami was hugging her. She was startled for a minute but then returned the comforting hug. She leaned into his embrace and cried again. Yami sat there, holding on to the girl in his arms. She shook whenever she cried, so he tightened his hold on her. They sat there for what seemed like hours, neither of them wanting to let go of the other. Finally Tea calmed down and Yami loosened his hold on her. She looked up into his gaze and smiled a weak smile. He returned her smile and stood up while pulling her with him. They stood there for a minute still holding onto eachother, then Tea gently pulled away and looked up to his eyes again.  
"We should head inside. They'll start to get worried." Yami said while walking over to the door. He was stopped when he felt something holding him back. Tea had grabbed his hand and he turned to face her.  
"I...just wanted to thank you. It helped." Tea said while letting go of his hand. Yami smiled, reclaimed her hand, and led her inside.  
Tea and Yami walked back into main lobby and asked Serenity where the others were. She told them that they were in conference room 3. They walked to the room and entered. Inside, seated around a huge table were Mai, Joey, Tristan, and two others that Tea didn't recognize. One was about Tristan's age with red hair, and brown eyes. He was about 6'0ft and was pretty built. The other had gray hair and green eyes. He was about in his 50s but was still pretty strong. Tea walked over to the table and sat down next to Mai and Yami went over and sat next to the man with gray hair. The boy with red hair stood up.  
"Now that everyone is here we'll begin. My name is Kreg and the elderly man's name is Frank. He's the head of security here. I understand that you two are in the ASO. What exactly is that?" Kreg asked while sitting back down.  
"Well you see, ASO is a secret organization that sends secret assassins to protect people who are trying to be murdered. We have been in the field for over 5 years and are the two of the best in the whole organization." Mai said while looking over at Kreg.  
"And how did you find out that Mr. Summers is trying to kill Mr. Kaiba?" Frank asked looking towards Tea.  
"We were on a mission awhile back and we found a disk the said: KCT plans. So we took it and found different strategies to take over Kaiba Corp. So we decided to take on the case and here we are. I have the disk if you want to see it." Tea said while reaching into her purse and pulling out a black disk. She handed it over to Frank who took it and stuck it into his laptop. On the screen were different pages and links to Kaiba Corporation's main page, who runs Kaiba Corp., different ways to get into Kaiba's home, ect. The boys were amazed and shocked at all the information on the screen.  
"Where did you find this disk?" Asked Kreg.  
"We were on one of our missions to Lakes View Factory, to find Summers, but he escaped before we got there. Tea found the disk in an office there." Mai said while looking at Kreg. Kreg and all the other guys looked utterly shocked and angry at this. Frank popped out the disk and broke it with his own two hands, and threw it out the window. He sat back down with his hands to head. Mai and Tea exchanged a weird look before speaking up.  
"Excuse us, but do you think you could give us Mr. Kaiba's schedule and itinerary for the next two weeks?" Tea asked to no one inparticular.  
"Yes, but you would have to talk to Serenity and Kaze for that information. But anything else we can do." Joey said while looking over at Tea. She nodded and leaned over to whisper to Mai.  
"Listen, we need to get his address and all of his work with Summers. There has to be something we're overlooking." Tea whispered while leaning back into her chair. Mai nodded and turned to Tristan.  
"We need go over to Mr. Kaiba's house and set up a room for us two. We also need all of the work he has done with Summers." Mai said. Frank nodded and got up from his chair. The others followed his lead and walked out the door. They left Mai and Tea alone by themselves.  
"Well, this is going to be an interesting case." Tea said while Mai nodded in response.  
  
Well I hope you liked. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Been busy. Well until next time. Please Review!! Toodles. 


	3. Moving In

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in along time. My granma is sick so yeah. Enjoy this really short chap.  
  
*~(~*~(~*~(  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Tea and Mai followed the Kaiba Corp. lemo, leading to the Kaiba mansion. When they pulled into the driveway the girl's mouth's dropped open. Infront of them was the most beautiful mansion they had ever seen. It was four stories high with atleast 30 windows, well atleast from what they could see. They followed the lemo through the gates and around the front circular drive. They got out of their car and opened the trunk. They got their bags and followed Kaiba and the rest of the guys up the stairs, and through the gigantic front doors. They found themselves in a huge front entry with paintings every where. There was two staircases going up stairs and in the corner was an elevator! There was a hallway, they guessed lead to the kitchen, there was a door on the right that lead to a huge living room, and there was a door toward the back that lead to another part of the house.  
"Wow..." was all they could say. Kaiba and the rest of the guys turned toward them and grinned at their outlook of the house.  
"Would you two like to see your room first or have dinner?" Asked Kaiba still smiling at the girls. Tea sheepishly grinned and turned toward Kaiba.  
"I think we should put our stuff away first Mr. Kaiba. So we'll see our room first." Tea said while picking back up her bag.  
"Well you can see the room, but I am starving!" Said Mai while handing her bag to Tea. "I'll save you some." Mai said sweetly while turning toward Kaiba.  
"Joey and Tristan can show you to the kitchen so you can get something to eat, and me and Yami will show Tea to your room. And please, call me Seto." Said Kaiba as Tea and Mai nodded. Mai followed Joey and Tristan down the hallway in which they presumed was the kitchen. Mean while servants and maids were hustling every where to get the dinner ready and to tidy up. One of the servants came over to Seto and asked if she could help with anything. Seto said she could follow them up to Tea and Mai room and help get Tea settled in. The maid came over to Tea and asked, "Can I help you carry any of your bags Miss?" The maid asked in a kind voice. Tea nodded and gave her Mai's two bags. They went over to the corner and got into the elevator. Kaiba pressed the third button and up they went. Tea stood quietly while glancing around her surroundings. She caught Yami's eye and turned away blushing. The door binged and opened. They walled down a huge hallway to the last door on the right. He opened the door and turned on the light. Tea was speechless.  
The walls were painted a light lavender color with light pink curtains. There was a fireplace and a couch on the north wall. On the east wall there was a TV and two recliners. There was also a door which Tea guessed lead to the bathroom. On the south wall there was one queen-sized bed with light pink sheets that matched the curtains and a comforter with roses designed on it. On the West wall there was another queen size with lavender sheets that matched the walls and a comforter with ribbons designed on it. There was another door leading into a study.  
"Do you like the room?" Kaiba asked. Tea turned to him and smiled.  
"Are you kidding? I love the room. It's beautiful." Tea said walking over to the pink bed.  
"Well, I have some work to do. So, Sofie will help you move into the room. Tomorrow Sofie will accompany you and Mai to pick out some nice dresses. I am attending a banquet tomorrow afternoon, and you may accompany me. Now if you'll excuse me. Good night." Kaiba said as he motioned for Yami to join his departure. Yami nodded and smiled at Tea before leaving with Kaiba.  
"Well, miss. May I help you get situated?" Sophie asked with an innocent smile.  
"Yes that would be very nice. Thank you." Tea said as she went over to the bed with the pink comforter. She set her bag down and sighed.  
"Anything wrong, miss?" Sophie asked as she came over with Mai's bags.  
"No, nothings wrong. Could you help me put up these clothes?" Tea asked with a smile. Sophie nodded and they got to work.  
  
"Hello?" asked a deep voice over the other end of the phone.  
"Hello, boss. They got away. Someone must have warned them that we were coming and left. Any ideas who boss?" said the other voice on the line.  
"Yeah, I have one guess. I'll ask her this afternoon at the banquet. Meet me at the museum at 1:00. And please, don't get lost Bakura." Said the deep voice.  
"Yes, Mr. Summers. Malik and I will be there at 1:00. Bye." Said Bakura.  
"Bye." Said Mr. Summers as he hung up the phone. He turned around in his chair and came face to face with Isis. She had a frown on her face and her arms were crossed. Summers smiled and offered for her sit. She shook her head and started to speak.  
"Mr. Summers, if you think I had anything to do with those little bitches then you would be wrong. When that little bitch asked me to talk to her, I only hinted at getting more information about the location of the disk. That's all sir." Said Isis in an annoyed voice.  
"You better be telling the truth for you and your brothers' sake. Marik isn't the only one who has failed me. So has Malik. And you better not either. Now go get ready for this banquet. Kaiba is attending and we must be sure that "all" of us attend too." Said Summers in an evil voice. Isis smirked and walked out of his office. "They'll never know what hit them."  
  
After Tea and Sofie were done unpacking, they headed down stairs for some left over dinner. When they got to the kitchen, they saw Mai, Joey, and Tristan all sitting at the table looking very full. Tea laughed to herself, as she made her way over to the food.  
"Be careful, it's so good, I ate four helpings." Mai said in a weak voice. Tea laughed and made her way, with her food, over to sit next to her best friend She sat down and ate one bite and was already in heaven.  
"Oh, my, gosh, this is so good." Tea said pleased voice. She ate another bite, and then another.  
"I told you it was good." Mai said while standing up, and heading for the bathroom. She looked over to Joey who just smiled at her. Just then Yami came into the kitchen with two kids following him. One looked like the spitting image of Yami except a lot younger. The other was a boy of about 13 with long black hair and piercing blue eyes like Kaiba's.  
"Tea this is Yugi and Mokuba. Yugi is my little brother, and Mokuba is Mr. Kaiba's little bro. Boys, this is Tea." Yami said while pointing to Tea. They both said hello together, in a small voice, and then went over to get some food. Mai came back out of the bathroom, looking sick.  
"Tea, if you don't get me to a bed in less than 2 minutes, you're dead." Mai said in a deadly voice. Tea smiled and helped Mai out of the kitchen and to the elevator. Joey and Yami followed them, while Tristan stayed with the boys. They got to their floor and Yami went ahead of them to open the door. Mai collapsed on the floor, completely passed out. Joey went and picked her up, wedding style, and carried her through the door. Tea pulled the covers down and took off her shoes, and Joey laid her on the bed. Tea pulled the covers over her and stood back.  
"I was the one who dragged her into the ASO." Tea said while walking over to the recliners. She sat down and put her hands to her head. Joey and Yami made their way over to her and Joey sat down on the other recliner and Yami sat on the fireplace hearth and started a fire. "I never meant too. It just sort of happened."  
"How?" Joey asked.  
"I was on a mission with my sister to kill Mai's uncle. He was a murderer and a liar. He never loved Mai; he just took her in, after her parents died, to inherit the money. That bastard. Well, when we got to the house, Mai was asleep in her uncle's room, which wasn't supposed to happen. But we couldn't stop just because of that. Well she woke up, right when we were about to pull the trigger, and she stopped us. But I had too, so I shot him right in front of her." Tea said guiltily. "She screamed and looked at me like I was some kind of criminal. We had no choice but to take her with us. After two weeks, we were able to convince her that her uncle was bad and that we had to kill him. She asked to join the ASO so she could protect and get rid of people like her uncle. We refused at first but finally we gave in. She became Cecilia's and my new partner. We've been working together ever since." Tea said while looking up to meet Yami's eyes looking at her.  
"It must have been awful for her. To go through that." Joey said while looking over at Mai.  
"I've regretted it for more than 5 years. She should never have gotten into this business. I don't want to lose her too." Tea said while standing up from her chair. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. We have to get up early to go dress shopping. Mai's favorite thing. Knowing her, it will take hours." Tea giggled as the two boys smiled and nodded. They walked to the door, and Joey was the first to leave. Yami waited for a second, and then turned to face her.  
"Tea, will you accompany me to the banquet tomorrow?" Yami asked. Tea smiled and nodded. Yami smiled, said goodnight, and left. Tea closed the door and made her way to her bed. She changed into her Pj's, turned out the light, and crawled into bed. Never ending her smile. 


	4. Author Note

Author Note  
  
Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I know I haven't written in forever. My grandma is really sick and I leave tomorrow with my choir for two weeks. When I get back the next chap. Will be up. Sorry its taking a long time. You're the best reviewers ever. Be back soon with The Secret. 


	5. New Sparks

Chapter 4

It was early morning. All the lights were off in the house except one. The light in Kaiba's office was still on. He was sitting at his laptop typing away on the things he already had done. 'How am I going to ask her?' He asked himself mentally. 'Even though we've known each other for over 3 years, I still seem nervous around her. What am I going'- just then he was interrupted by a soft knock on his office door. "Come in." He said as he watched the door knob turn slowly and he watched Kaze walk into his office. She was in a tank top and pajama pants. She was holding a mug of coffee and an envelope in her other hand. She walked towards his desk with a smile on her face. She stopped when she got to the front of his desk. "What are you doing up this early Kaze?" He asked her kind of shakily.

"I didn't go to sleep. I was working on paper work and got up to get some coffee and saw your office light on. Here." She handed him the mug of coffee.

"Thank you." He said as he reached for the mug. When he got it, their hands touched and his face turned cherry red. He pulled his hand back so fast that it caused him to drop it. There was a shatter of glass on the floor. "Oh shit, I'm sorry." He said kneeling down to the floor to pick up the shattered pieces.

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time." She said while kneeling down to help pick up. As they were picking up pieces they kept getting closer and closer to each other. Finally after they had picked up all the pieces they lifted their heads to see that they were about an inch apart. Kaze could feel Kaiba's breath on her cheek till finally he broke the distance. He kissed her in the most passionate kiss Kaze could ever imagine. She put her arms around his neck and he slid her into his lap. They broke the kiss both gasping for breath. All the either two of them could do was smile. Kaze's smile widened and hugged him by the neck. Kaiba laughed and hugged her back. Finally Kaze broke the hug and stood up pulling Kaiba with her. "Wow," She said while putting her arms back around his neck.

"Yeah." He said while kissing her again.

5 hours later.

It was around 8:00 when Tea woke up. She sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked over at Mai who was still out. She smiled and got out of bed and went out the door to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen she saw Kaze sitting in Kaiba's lap reading the newspaper. She also saw Joey, Yami, and Tristan eating bowls of cereal. They looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and made her way over to the bowls and boxes of cereal. She poured some Frosted Flakes and milk in a bowl and took her bowl and sat down next to Tristan.

"So, where's Mai? Still asleep?" Joey asked while taking another bite.

"Yeah, she's still out. When I finish I'll go wake her up. Um, Kaze do you know what time we're leaving?" Tea asked while turning around in her chair to face Kaze. She looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Um, around 9. It takes about an hour to get to the store. So I guess I should go take a shower. See you in awhile." She said while kissing Seto and hopping up from his lap and skipped out the door. Tea laughed and turned to face Seto.

"So, did you two hook up last night?" Tea asked while smiling at him. Seto looked up and blushed.

"Yeah, I've wanted to ask her for so long. And we made it official last night." Seto said while getting up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen. The four of them looked to the door way where he had just exited and smile.

"Oh, well I guess I should go get ready. See you guys later." Tea said while standing up from the bar and went out of the kitchen. The guys all looked at each other and shook their head.

"Women" they all said together.

Tea went back up stairs and to their room to wake up Mai. When she got in their Mai's bed was empty and she could hear water running coming from the bathroom. "Well that at least saves me the time of waking her up." Tea said as she went to her closet to find some clothes to wear. 'This might look good' she said to herself. She pulled out a pair of faded boot cut jeans, a "Rolling Stones" black tank top, and to top the outfit off, her high top black converse. After she finished dressing she headed to the study to see what it looked like. It was a big room with bookshelves on every wall, also with a fireplace on one wall, and two couches and three big comfy chairs. She sat in one of the chairs and smiled. "Now this is my kind of room." She said while spotting a door that headed out to the hallway. Just then she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around and saw Mai standing in the doorway in the most 'Mai' outfit she had ever seen. She was wearing dark flare jeans, a pink halter with silver sequins on it. It rose just above her navel showing her pierced bellybutton, and pink stilettos. "Cute, very cute." Was all she could say.

"Thanks." Mai said looking down at her outfit. Tea laughed and stood up from her chair and walked over to Mai.

"So, has Joey asked you to the banquet yet?" Tea said grinning to her best friend. Mai looked confused then finally her eyes brightened.

"Do you really think he's going to ask me?" Mai asked looking hopeful. All Tea could do was shake her head in a yes response. Mai kind of made a little squealing sound and hugged her best friend in a bear hug. Tea gasped for breath and Mai pulled away. They both laughed and headed out the door.

When they reached the elevator and the door opened they saw Kaze inside with a very cute outfit on. She was wearing a faded blue jean mini-skirt that was pleaded, a light pink tank top, and white flip-flops. She smiled as the two other girls got in the elevator. "So are two ready for some fun?" Kaze asked with a mischievous look on her face. Tea and Mai looked at each other with devious looks then smiled and then looked back at Kaze. All they could was smile. When the elevator hit the 1st floor and the door opened you could already here the music playing:

_Christina Aguilera- Can't Hold Us Down: Feat. Lil Kim (a/n I LOVE this song. Download it if you don't have it.)_

The girls laughed as they reached the door pulling Serenity with them. They pushed the front doors opened and you could still hear the music playing. The 4 girls got into Tea's car and started the car and sang out loud while pulling out of the drive way. They sped along the highway with Tea's top down and yelling and screaming all the way. Still singing along. They all laughed as more songs played as they sped along the highway. As the four girls neared the city they slowed down and got back down to earth. Well they kind of got down to earth. They pulled into the city and looked around. There were shops every where and tons of restaurants. They drove around until they spotted a formal dress store. They pulled into a small parking lot. They got out of the car and linked arms. They walked across the street and into the store. They unlinked arms and walked around the store. They found tons of dresses they liked. They each tired on about twenty until they came to one rack that just blew them away. It had so many dresses they loved they couldn't pick which one they liked the most. They each picked one and went into the dressing rooms. When they each came out, they blew each other away. All they could do was stare at each other. They knew these were the dresses they were going to get. The four girls bought their dresses and left. They went to some other stores for their shoes and jewelry and then went to a small café and ate lunch. The four girls sat for about 2 hours just eating and talking. They enjoyed every moment of it. Soon they realized they had been gone for 5 hours! They all went to where they had parked and got in. They drove back to Summer's mansion and took all of their purchases inside. They knew that the dinner banquet wasn't until next week but they still laid out their dresses and shoes and accessories like it was tomorrow. Tea and Mai went down stairs to explore the rest of the house. They found over 20 bathrooms, 25 bedrooms, 3 living areas, 2 indoor pools, and over 1,000 windows! On the 4th story they saw a room at the very end of the hall with a sign on it saying: Angel's room. So they left it alone.


End file.
